The Missing Piece
by Meta Bunny
Summary: Levy has felt like a piece of herself has went missing when Gajeel became mated to Lucy. She goes out late at night, needing some fresh air away from the unending pain. She ends up meeting a guildmate, and she finds the missing piece in someone who has had feelings for her for a while now.


Levy let out a quiet, dejected sigh as she sat in the guild, her brown eyes focussing on the newest and biggest couple of her guild. Gajeel and Lucy, they were an unexpected couple, especially to Levy. The Solid Script mage wasn't exactly the most subtle about her feelings to the Iron Dragon Slayer at least to her blonde best friend. Lucy had always supported Levy for her feelings and even tried to encourage her to confess to Gajeel, though Levy never found to courage to tell him. Then one day Gajeel had came into the guild and suddenly stiffened before sniffing at the air. Then he laid his red eyes on Lucy, let out a roar - an actual roar, one that sounded like it came straight from a real dragon - and then ran over to the two girls. Levy was hoping that Gajeel was going to confess to her that he has the same feelings she had, but that wasn't the case. Instead Gajeel slung Lucy over his shoulders and ran off with the surprised blonde and the two disappeared for a few days.

After a few days of the guild fruitlessly searching for the two, Gajeel and Lucy had came back. But there was something different about them. Natsu, Laxus and Wendy were the first to notice, with the two males being furious at Gajeel, for an unknown reason. The reason was, however, soon disclosed as people saw a mark on Lucy's neck that wasn't there prior to when Gajeel took her; a mark that looked like a metal dragon. It wasn't hard to understand what Gajeel did to Lucy, the Iron Dragon Slayer and the Celestial Spirit mage had became mated.

And according to Laxus and Natsu, Gajeel was the one to pop Lucy's cherry.

Of course, all of Lucy's female friends were quick to cheer her on. All except Levy, she felt heartbroken.

Lucy did talk to Levy, in private, shortly after everything that happened. Lucy had explained that she didn't intend anything like that, that she wasn't in control of Gajeel taking her away. But she did admit that it wasn't without Lucy's consent. A few weeks prior to what happened between the two Fairy Tail mages, Lucy herself had developed feelings for Gajeel. Levy was surprised when Lucy told her that, the blonde later on explaining that she started to develop feelings for him, but kept it secret from everyone, especially Levy, because of the Solid Script mage's feelings for the same man.

Levy couldn't believe Lucy, not that she had developed feelings for Gajeel but that she had kept them purely to herself. Levy loved Gajeel, but she would never want any of her friends to hurt themselves by keeping their own feelings for him secret and repressing them. So Levy had supported Gajeel and Lucy, especially after the Iron Dragon Slayer himself had apologised when he found out about Levy's feelings. Well, past feelings.

That was a few weeks ago, and Gajeel and Lucy couldn't be anymore happier.

Levy watched them, Lucy was sitting on Gajeel's lap, her head laying down on one of the muscular Dragon Slayer's pectorals, her eyes closed with a serene smile, like she was asleep. Gajeel had an arm wrapped around Lucy's back and another around her legs, looking down at her like she was the most valuable diamond in the world. Levy could feel envy stir around in her heart, wishing that Gajeel would look down at her like that, with absolute love.

Levy shook off those feelings of jealousy. It wasn't completely Gajeel or Lucy's fault that they became mated. And Levy didn't really resent them for it.

Lucy and Gajeel were Levy's two closest friends, and she was happy that they had found their eternal happiness within each other. Still though, her heart wasn't fully over it. A part of her still wanted Gajeel. Levy felt like a piece of herself went missing when Gajeel became mated to Lucy, and it almost hurt.

The blue-haired Solid Script mage sighed again, looking away from Gajeel and Lucy as the new couple kissed (with many cheers coming members of the guild, especially the female members of the guild) and decided to look at the rest of Team Shadow Gear. Jet was talking about some girl that he has met and is going on dates with while Droy was eating the fifth hamburger of the hour. Levy tried to look around the rest of the guild, trying to find something that could distract her from Gajeel and Lucy.

She saw Natsu getting multiple giant drumsticks, with bones picked clean of all meat beside him. She saw Gray and Juvia kissing passionately as they became a couple shortly after Gajeel and Lucy did. Erza and Mirajane were chatting with each other, almost like they weren't arch-rivals during their childhoods. Evergreen was sitting on Elfman's lap, much like Lucy with Gajeel, except that Evergreen definitely was asleep. Cana was passed out on the guild floor, many empty barrels laying beside the unconscious brunette. Laxus had one of his huge arms around Lisanna as the Animal Take Over mage was rubbing the underneath of his chin, the Lightning Dragon Slayer purring. Bickslow was laughing like a lunatic, his five totems orbiting him.

And despite all of these sights, Levy still kept on looking at the black-haired and blonde couple. It kept on making the cracks in her heart grow bigger, and it was making it harder to breath. Levy was starting to feel claustrophobic, like the guild's walls were closing in on her. She felt like she was trying to breath with a plastic bag over her head, her heart was going to burst through her chest. Levy could faintly hear someone say her name, but it was hard to listen to anything as the world was becoming blurry and closing in on her.

"Levy?" Lucy said as she put a hand on the Solid Script mage's shoulder. Levy flinched away from her best friend's touch, taken by surprise. Lucy looked at Levy in concern. "Hey, Lev, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Levy managed to regain full consciousness. "N-no." Levy answered, though it was mostly a lie. "I just needed to go out for some fresh air. It's just feeling a little... stuffy in here. I think I will just head out, maybe even go home. I just needed some good air."

"Oh, okay." Lucy responded, believing the Solid Script mage. Lucy went back to Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer watching his blonde girlfriend intently, tracing the slight sway of her hips. Gajeel opened his arms, pulling Lucy into a hug kissing her passionately as she back on his lap. It began to feel harder for Levy to breath, she needed to get out.

The petite mage exited the guild, unaware of the eyes that were watching her; eyes that were blue like her hair. "Laxus." Freed said, gaining the attention of the Lightning Dragon Slayer from his Lisanna.

"Yeah, Freed?" Laxus said as he looked at his green-haired friend.

"I'm just... going to go outside, and I'm not certain if I will come back in." Freed answered. Laxus just gave Freed a grunt of acknowledgement before focussing his attention back on the white-haired female nuzzling him. Freed got off from the table he was sitting on and made his way to the guild doors, going into a sprint as soon as he exited the building to find Levy.

* * *

It was a chill night in Magnolia, making Levy's petite body shiver as ice-cold hands had slipped in from under her clothes and crawled along her skin. Levy breathed into her cupped hands, seeing her breath frozen in the air. The blue-haired female mage frowned, she wished she had brought her coat with her to the guild. Though it wasn't winter, at least for another five weeks or so, so Levy didn't expect it to be so cold tonight. Levy hugged herself as she shivered, trying the best she could to fight the cold with her own body heat.

"Levy, wait." The aforementioned blue-haired magus turned around as she heard a formal voice call her name, her eyes widening as she saw a guildmate with long, green hair running towards her.

"Freed?" Levy said in surprise as the man stopped in front of her, panting slightly, his breath was also visible in the cold night, like vapours of the winter. "What are you doing out here?"

"I saw you leave... I thought that you may want some company." Freed answered, though it was only mostly the truth. He did see Levy leave the guild and wanted to be at her company but he knew that she didn't really want any, that she just wanted to be alone because she hasn't gotten over Gajeel mating Lucy. Freed tried to stock a scowl from growing on his face, trying to stay as impassive as possible. He wished Levy would feel the same way towards him that she used to feel for Gajeel. He wanted her to feel the same way for him as he felt for her.

"Oh, really?" Levy said, at first she was surprised but her face then brightened. Levy gave Freed a smile, making the man's heart grow warm, however that warmth disappeared when Levy shivered, the rune mage growing worried for his comrade.

"Are you cold?" Freed asked in concern. "If you are, I can cast an enchantment on you to keep you warm."

"T-that would be a-appreciated, Freed." Levy shivered, her small form shivering as she hugged herself for warmth. Freed bit his bottom lip before taking his coat off and putting it on Levy, the Solid Script mage looking at Freed in surprise as he put the red garment on her. Freed then unsheathed his sword, using the tip of the blade to write magical runes in the air. The runes floated in the air as Freed was finished casting and writing them, the dark purple magic symbols glowing with magic before Freed commanded them to move onto Levy, the magic symbols going into effect and protecting the blue-haired girl from the cold. Freed took his coat off of Levy since he was certain that his magical runes would be able to work and do their job without the coat, which made him happy. Especially because he was starting to freeze without his coat. Levy smiled at Freed. "Thank you, Freed."

"Thank yous are unneeded. We are guildmates, thus we are family; it is natural for us to care for and help each other." Freed said, keeping a calm demeanour. Though, in actuality, her thanks had caused Freed's heart to flutter.

"Well nevertheless I appreciate your help." Levy said, giving Freed a smile that warmed his already fluttering heart. "Anyways, I should probably start going home now, so I'll..."

Freed noticed the confusion on Levy's face, especially as she started looking around Magnolia from where she stood. "Is something of the matter, Levy?" Freed asked the blue-haired Solid Script mage.

"Umm..." Levy said before rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment before she answered sheepishly. "It seems I wasn't keeping aware of where I was going; I don't recognise this area of Magnolia, I'm not even sure if Fairy Hills is anywhere near here. I'm not even sure if this is a safe side of Magnolia."

"Don't worry, this isn't a dangerous part of Magnolia, in fact as far as I'm sure this is a very quiet and calm area of Magnolia." Freed said, almost like a weird instinct. Levy looked at Freed in confusion and, in a moment where he lost control of his usual impassive mask, he had answered to her unspoken question. "I live around this area of Magnolia, in fact it is far closer to here than Fairy Hills is. If you want, you can come over to my house and stay the night."

A pregnant silence was between Freed and Levy after the former spoke, both left surprised that he said that. Freed was especially surprised, as he never thought nor intended to say that. The rune mage was about to apologise to Levy for his question, but she had spoke first. "Sure, I would love to." Levy said happily, giving Freed a smile.

Freed knew that he couldn't refuse letting Levy into his abode, after all she had happily accepted when he offered her. And the happy smile on her face was the antithesis of the miserable expression she was trying to hide at the guild. Though Freed was the only one to completely notice it, so maybe Levy was doing a better job at it than Freed was aware of.

* * *

Levy followed Freed through the cold streets of Magnolia at night, the Solid Script mage intent on following him. She did honestly go outside because she needed some fresh air, especially as it felt so hard to breath at the guild with how Gajeel and Lucy were. And she really did feel cold and really did appreciate it Freed put his usual coat on her before covering her with magical runes that were made specifically to protect her from the cold. And she did genuinely not recognise the current area of Magnolia that she and Freed where in, though it was a massive reliver when Freed revealed that he lives here and that it was actually a safe part of Magnolia. Though it's not like Levy was truly afraid that she and Freed would get hurt or mugged or killed, after all both are Fairy Tail mages with a considerable amount of magic power and skill.

And she did feel happy that Freed was offering her a stay at his house. The Solid Script mage didn't know why, maybe it was because it was something she wouldn't have expected a few years ago (not including the years stolen in Fairy Sphere). After all, before the Battle of Fairy Tail Freed was very distant and indifferent to everyone of Fairy Tail on the rare moments that he was around. Levy didn't doubt that she would be nonplussed into a catatonic state if Freed had given her the same offer before the entire Thunder Legion had became more friendly towards the guild.

Besides, Levy felt like she needed a friend. And Freed seemed like he could be a great friend. After all, he seemed to be very loyal and even protective to a degree towards his friends, and like Levy herself he was a big fan in books and fine literature, though he could easily make a novel that is head and shoulders above anything Levy could write, though that was more of Levy's speculation as she has never heard of any novels or stories being written by Freed.

Nevertheless, the mere fact had filled Levy's heart with the warmth of the sun.

"We're here." Freed said as he stopped in front of Levy, the blue-haired mage almost bumping into his back. Freed turned around and smiled at Levy, and for some reason he looked rather... handsome to Levy. "Welcome to my abode, Levy."

Levy almost gasped in amazement at the impressive, two-story house that was in front of her, looking like it was made out of a rich and fine wood. A chuckle broke through Freed's exterior at the sight of Levy's wide eyes and her gaping mouth, causing her to blink at him in surprise, probably never having heard him chuckle that much before. Or at least she didn't expect him to laugh at something like her reaction his house.

Freed had calmed down and stopped chuckling before pulling out a key, turning towards the door and unlocking it. Freed opened the door and gestured an arm towards his living room. "Please, Levy, I invite you in." The green-haired man said with a voice that was soft like silk. Levy had mentally raised an eyebrow, was Freed's voice always like that or did it change in that moment? And if it is the latter, then was it just Levy's imagination or was it something that Freed did to try to sound suave? Levy heavily doubted the latter of the second mental question, as Freed already knows that she is aware of what he sounds like. Plus, it just didn't seem like it would be in Freed's nature to try something like that.

Levy entered through the door held open by the rune-using mage, marvelling at the sight. There was a well kept green carpet in the form of a circle, wherein a well kept green couch sat on top of it, facing the opposite side to a fireplace that had the soot of burned pieces of wood, with a small coffee table placed between the couch and fireplace, near the former. There was a tall, wooden cupboard with glass doors that sat pressed against one of the walls, full of knick-knacks and trinkets that probably held some importance to Freed, especially in the nostalgic sense.

However Levy lost all attention of the rest of the house as she saw the fire bookcases, sitting pressed against the wall like the cupboard, each holding a myriad of different of books. Levy couldn't contain the gasp that had burst out of her mouth like a running bull. Levy had all but galloped towards the bookcase, the blue-haired woman utterly ecstatic at the trove of books, she didn't know which one to read first. However her eyes then landed on a tome, its cover worn and peeling off in little flakes at the edges due to old age. With the utmost carefulness that she had, Levy slowly opened the book. The pages looked worn and slightly teared at the edges, either by age, constantly being read, or possibly both.

The ink was slightly faded, but Levy could still make out the symbols written down. But that didn't mean she could understand them. The symbols used for this book were of an ancient and dead language, one that not even Levy could translate. Levy turned the pages with the greatest of care, looking at the symbols with faded drawings drawn near them. Levy's mind was racing, wondering the endless possibilities of what this book could be holding; it could be an old story that may have been popular at the time, an ancient grimoire of Lost Magic, a researcher's discoveries on some now extinct creature or plant life, etc.

The possibilities were immeasurable.

"I have been trying to translate that tome for years now, but it was all fruitless." Freed said from behind Levy, giving the Solid Script a miniature heart attack as she had temporarily forgotten that she was in his house with how enraptured she was in the foreign book. "I found it a few days before I joined the guild and I have been holding onto it since. It was in much better condition when I first found it, but it was still being slowly destroyed with age. I eventually managed to use some runes to help protect it and I have been keeping meticulous care of it since. I have never been able to understand what it says, no matter how many times I have tried to translate it."

Levy looked at Freed with flabbergasted amazement before looking at the many decades old book she was holding in her hand, the petite woman gently closing the book and putting it back in its place with her most absolute carefulness. It was clear that this book was important to Freed, even if he didn't know what it contained. Though maybe it was that reason that he cared for it greatly, as it was a mystery that he wanted to uncover. Nevertheless, Levy was a guest at Freed's house and it would be horrible as a friend, as a guildmate and as a person in general to ruin one of his most precious items.

"I'm sorry, Freed." Levy apologised, giving the Dark Écriture mage a little bow. "If I knew how much that book meant to you then I wouldn't have laid even a single finger on it. Hell, it was wrong of me to grab that book without asking when it is property of yours."

"It's okay, Levy." Freed responded calmly, his arms crossed over his chest. The green-haired man then gave Levy a kind smile. "In fact, if we work together than maybe we can at least scratch the surface to translating the ancient language."

"Well I should have asked you first anyways. It is proper to ask people before you touch their stuff." Levy said before turning around and looking at the books. As she looked at the books in Freed's bookcase, Levy had bent her body, causing her butt to nearly press against Freed's groin, causing the man to blush and try to supress the blood reaching a certain area. "I must admit, Freed, this is awesome. I always knew that you two were a major bookworm, possibly a bigger one than me and Lu combined, but I'm impressed that you have this many books."

Freed smiled. "If you think this collection is impressive, then you should see the library that I have made out of my basement." The mint-haired mage said.

Levy turned around and looked at Freed like she had just fallen in love with him. If only. "Really, you've turned your entire basement into a library?" The excited Solid Script mage asked. "Can I see it?"

"Umm, I think that can wait for another day." Freed responded. He did turn his own basement into a library, with a vast diversity in his books; small books to huge books, short books to long books, books of different colours, differing from historical books to novels to grimoires and so forth. And the novels were a plethora of different genres; horrors, comedies, fantasies, romances, adventures and even some of the new concept known and referred to as 'sci-fi'. The blue-eyed man looked at Levy. "This is your first time here. I can show you more of this house next time, if you wish to come here another day."

"I would quite like to come here another day." Levy responded calmly and happily.

Freed smiled. "I should prepare your bed in the guest bedroom, after all you will needed a place to sleep while you are here." Freed said, the mint-haired man then proceeding to walk up his stairs, stopping when he was halfway up before turning around and looking at Levy. "If you want to read any of the books in the bookcase, feel free. I just request that you don't damage or sully them."

Levy nodded in acknowledgment as Freed continued walking up the stairs, the man eventually disappearing into the upper area of his house. Levy turned around and looked back at the bookcase, pondering on which book to read. Her brown eyes turned to the old and deteriorated tome that had gotten her attention in the first place, the book-loving part of her urging her to continue trying to translate and read it, however she ignored it and suppressed it back to the recesses of her mind. Freed had seemed genuinely happy about the prospect of him and Levy understanding the old language together, and with how aloof he tended to be, Levy was looking forward to the possibility of them understanding the forgotten script with teamwork.

Levy instead settled on a different book, a thriller novel with red cover. It didn't seem to be all too long, at least in comparison to many other novels that she has read. Levy could probably read it completely before she falls asleep, and if not then most of it will have most likely have been read anyways and she can just finish it in the morning.

Levy was sucked into the world of the novel as she opened the book and began reading it. She wasn't literally sucked into the book, of course, though in this world of magic there was still a high possibility of it happening in the literal sense.

Levy wasn't aware of the passage of time, whenever she got sucked into a book she always ended up blanking out the rest of the world, so she wasn't aware of what was happening around her as she read the novel. The Solid Script mage barely heard her name being called, too stuck in a world of mystery and murder. Levy's name was called again and this time she had noticed it, looking up and leaving her world of ink words on paper, looking to see Freed.

"I'm about to make dinner." Freed said. "Are you okay with stew?"

Levy's eyes lit up and, for the first time since she picked it up and opened it, she had put the novel down on the couch. "Are you kidding me? I love stew!" Levy responded, getting back onto her feet with a little skip. Levy's excitement was almost infectious, Freed couldn't help but feel energetic himself with how bubbly she had became. "I can even help you cook the stew."

"You don't need to help. You are the guest and I am the host, I should be the one to cook it by myself." Freed said. It wasn't that he disbelieved in Levy's cooking abilities, but he always saw himself as a gentleman of sorts, thus he believed that if anyone was staying at his house for the night, especially if he invited them over, then he should be an honourable host and be the one to cook the dinner.

"No, no, I insist that I help." Levy said, her cheery-looking face not wavering. Before Freed could do anything to stop the Solid Script mage, he found himself cooking the stew with her helping him.

Levy was happily humming as she peeled and chopped the carrots and potatoes while Freed cut the tomatoes and peppers. The beef was marinating in the stew's sauce, the meat having done so since the morning. The pieces of carrots and peppers and potatoes and tomatoes and onions were added into the mix in the pot and stirred around before being served in two big bowls, as the stew and the pot it was being cooked in was rather big. Freed and Levy both looked at their respective bowls of stew, their tummies churning and growling in hunger. The two mages had began eating, enjoying the taste and flavour of their dinner.

Levy stabbed her fork into a piece of beef before putting the meat in her mouth, moaning in enjoyment at how delicious it tasted. Freed almost turned into a statue at the moan, sounding a little... suggestive, but continued to eat his part of the stew, putting the pepper and onion pieces soaked in gravy in his mouth.

Later on, Freed was washing the bowls, utensils and the pot in his sink. Levy had insisted on helping, but he believed that it would be easy and simple for him to do alone as their wasn't much to clean and dry. So Levy went back to her novel, becoming immersed in it and continuing from the last word she had left off on like she never stopped reading it. That was a little talent of Levy's that made reading her books even easier if she ever had to look away.

By the time Levy was on the sixth-to-last chapter of the thriller novel, Freed had sat down on the couch, opposite side to her. Levy looked up from her novel, flashing Freed a sweet smile before she returned to reading. Freed had bit his bottom lip, usually when he felt bored and needed to pass the time he would read one of his novels, there was a reason why the bookcase was there. Hell he would probably be reading the book Levy was reading right now, even though he has already read it at least five times already. But right now he had other things on mind than his books; something he never expected to think.

"I see that you're reading _The Clocktower Murder_." Freed said, causing Levy to look up at him. A smile grew on the blue-haired woman's face, happy to talk to Freed with a subject they can both speak of. "What chapter are you at?"

"The twenty-seventh." Levy answered, pulling a bookmark out of a hammer space and putting it in-between the pages of her book. Levy closed the red novel and placed it down on the coffee table, knowing that keeping it open and in front of her would only distract her.

"Ah yes, my second favourite chapter." Freed said. "I have already read this book many times, if you wish to keep then you can be my guest."

Levy's eyes widened before she shook her head from side to side. "No thank you, I already have so many books at my room in Fairy Hills that I barely have space to breathe. Even if it's just a little book, it may end up becoming too much with the books I already have." The Solid Script mage said, feeling embarrassed as she revealed the surplus of books she was hoarding in her room.

Freed was surprised. Of course because of Fairy Hills' 'no boys allowed' rule, Freed had never seen Levy's room before. He might have overheard Cana and Mirajane mentioning it being like a library with the many books she had, but Freed just suspected that they were exaggerating. Turns out that even Levy herself thinks that she has a few too many books. Freed smiled at Levy, fascinated by the vast amount of books she apparently has.

"If you don't have enough room for it, then I will keep it in case you wish to read it." Freed said. "Though, are you enjoying the novel."

"Oh yes, I'm really enjoying the novel." Levy answered with a smile. "I'm honestly at the edge of my seat, I can't wait for Jacob to discover who the killer is. I think that it might be Franklin."

Freed had to completely stifle his laughter, knowing that if he let out the laugh then Levy would most likely connect the dots and know that it indeed wasn't Franklin. " _I bet that she's going to be really surprised when the killer is revealed to be Meryl all along._ " Freed thought as he looked at the blue-haired woman sitting across from him.

Freed had closed his eyes, and when he opened them he found Levy's to be up close to his own, filled with shock and surprise. Freed then realised that his lips were pressing against Levy's; he was kissing Levy! Freed pulled his lips back from Levy's, his back pressing against the arm of his couch as he breathed in, trying to comprehend what he just did. The flabbergasted mage looked at the Solid Script mage in front of him, her eyes still full of shock and confusion, though those emotions started to melt away from her eyes as she was beginning to understand what happened.

"I-I'm sorry." Freed sobbed, tears running down from his eyes. Freed then quickly got off the couch and ran away into his bedroom, leaving a confused Levy sitting there. Eventually Levy gasped as she reached a hypothesis on why Freed kissed her and why he ran up to his room crying.

Levy was quick to go onto her feet and ran up to the room that Freed ran into, knocking on it rapidly. "Freed? Freed! Open the door." Levy said in concern as she continued to knock on the door, the faint sound of Freed crying from the other side of the wooden door. "Freed, I want to talk to you."

"I'm sorry, Levy. I'm sorry." Freed said from behind the door, his voice sounding cracked. "I'll just stay out of your way until tomorrow when you can go home."

Levy growled in annoyance, and if Freed didn't open up that damn door then she is going to use a Solid Script spell to bust it open, even if she had to destroy it. "Freed, open the damn door! I just want to talk to you." Levy said, banging her fist against the bathroom door one or two more times, tears running down her face as she worried about her friend. "Please, Freed. I don't hate you for what you just did, I only want to talk to you."

The crying from the other side of the door had silenced, and the click of a moving lock was heard. The bathroom door had slowly opened, revealing Freed; his eyes looking slightly red with still-wet trails of tears left on his face and his usually meticulous hair looking ruined. "Y-you don't... hate me?" Freed asked, the cracks in his voice making Levy's heart clench. He looked and sounded so hurt and broken, so unlike his usual self. It hurt Levy to know that she had helped caused this because Freed had kissed her. "You... only want to talk?"

"Yes, Freed, I just want to talk to you. I'm not going to hurt you because of... that." Levy said as she cupped Freed's hands in her own, giving him a smile in the hopes that it will get rid of that dreaded expression on his face.

Freed had only looked more guilty at the mention of the kiss. "I shouldn't have done that." Freed said in a guilt-ridden voice, looking down in shame; feeling like he wasn't worthy of looking at Levy's beautiful face. "I manage to keep myself in control throughout the night, but then I let loose of my control for only a few seconds and my body acted on emotions."

Levy's eyes widened. Did Freed just imply that he...? "I'm sorry, but did you say that you were keeping yourself in control throughout the night and you only kissed me because you wanted to?" Levy asked. Freed shook, surprised that Levy was able to start figuring out his true feelings for her. Freed blushed and looked away, trying to hide the red growing on his cheeks; to hide that it was the truth that he had feelings for her. However Levy noticed the blush and connected the dots, her eyes and mouth growing wide with a gasp. Her intelligence was one of the reasons why Freed felt for her the way he did. "Oh my God, you _love_ me?"

"Yes..." Freed murmured, his voice barely heard and his words barely understandable, but it was still enough for Levy.

"Freed... why didn't you tell me?" Levy asked. This was like what Lucy went through, hiding her feelings in her heart and letting it tear her apart from the inside out. And now Freed was going through, for how long Levy would never know. All that she knew was that Freed had eventually lost control of his mask and kissed her. And she needed to help him; he is a friend - a guildmate. And maybe... she could possibly feel the same for him.

"Because I knew that you wouldn't feel the same." Freed answered, looking glumly at the floor. "You had feelings for Gajeel, and even after he mated Lucy you still had them to a degree; maybe if it was even just a smidgeon of what it once was. I tried to ignore the pain you had tried to hide, but my control was dying with time. When I saw you leaving, barely able to keep yourself breathing because of how overwhelmed you felt from the heartbreak. I only intended to help you and be a nice friend, but my heart grew impatient and I kissed you. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise, Freed. I don't blame you for your kiss nor your feelings." Levy said, trying to help Freed feel better. "But... why are you in love with me?"

"Well... for starters you're beautiful, like the magnum opus of one of the most talented painters or sculpture makers in existence." Freed began.

"R-really? You think I'm beautiful?" Levy asked, blushing madly. "But doesn't our guild have much more beautiful, much more sexy, much more... curvy women? Like Mirajane or Erza or Lucy?"

Freed made a low guttural sound, shaking his head from side to side slowly. "I will admit that they too are beautiful, but I have felt like your beauty was even greater than theirs." Freed answered, looking at Levy with earnest eyes as he said every last word, making Levy's blush become much worse than before. "And... I'm more of a fan of flat-chested women than busty women."

Levy blushed even more, never having suspected that Freed was the type who preferred small breasts over big breasts. It did help Levy feel better about her small chest when every other woman in her guild had large breasts unless they were a young child. "Is that t-the only reason?" Levy asked, her heart still beating again her chest from the inside from Freed's candid preference. "Are there any other reasons that you lo... love me?"

"You're not only beautiful, but you're kind and smart and funny and very adorable when you want to be." Freed said. "I have been in love with you for a few weeks now."

Levy could feel her heart burning with more warmth than the sun could compare to. To think that Freed has these feelings for her, that he kept them in secret, because she had been in love with Gajeel. Levy sucked the air in through her teeth, knowing that regardless of what happens nothing will ever be the same again. Levy looked down at Freed, the man sitting on the floor, his back against the toilet, looking down at his feet, still covered with his boots. Levy went down onto her knees, catching Freed's attention. Levy shuffled herself towards Freed, their faces just mere inches apart. Freed's eyes went wide and a blush grew on his face, already catching on to what Levy was planning, or maybe he was just blushing because of how close her mouth was going to his. Levy didn't want to waste anymore time, she wasn't going to lose another chance. She wanted love; a piece of herself was ripped out of her when the man she loved fell for someone else, and maybe the green-haired man in front of her was the missing piece that she has been looking for ever since.

Levy kissed Freed, the rune-using mage was at first surprised but quickly gave in. He revelled from the taste of her lips, eventually their lips escaped their mouths and danced around and with each other in a frenzied dance of love and passion. He pulled her closer to his body, her hips above his own; rubbing against the area that was growing in his pants and becoming hard. He bit into her lower lip, making her moan in pleasure, their kiss of love quickly escalating into an act that included love... and lust.

"Take off your clothes." Freed ordered, his right eyes glowing a dark purple with Dark Écriture magic.

"Only if you take off your clothes." Levy responded, both her and Freed's minds were taken over by their libido; another side of both of them had awakened and they weren't going back to sleep until they were pleased.

Levy removed Freed's coat and the rest of his clothing while the Dark Écriture removed her dress; they were both left naked. Levy, in a brief moment where her usual self had awakened slightly, had gingerly placed herself above Freed's manhood before he slid in. Moans escaped through the mouths of the blue-haired woman and the green-haired man as the latter began thrusting into the former. Freed got onto his feet, keeping his arms wrapped around the woman he loves as she wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him in her.

Freed made his way to his room, keeping Levy close to him. Freed had landed his bare back on the bed, Levy took the chance to continue the sex. The two Fairy Tail mage's hips moved in a rhythm, continuing to do so almost naturally. Their breaths grew husky and their bodies became covered in sweat as they slowly began to reach their limits, the dams in their bodies ready to burst.

"Freed...!" Levy warned, her nails digging into his sides. "I... I'm going to cum!"

"I think..." Freed said, taking in a deep breath as it felt like he could barely breathe. "I'm going to cum as well!"

The two Fairy Tail mages screamed out each other's names as they both let out an earth-shattering orgasm, their heads feeling light and their brains feeling obliterated. Levy slid off of Freed's penis and layed down next to him, the mint-haired man quickly wrapping his arms around her and keeping her close to him.

"I love you, Levy." Freed whispered as he kissed the blue-haired woman on the lips, this time without a hint of lust. Levy kissed back, not feeling any lust either, left without energy after the sex she had with Freed. The two mages felt so content in each other's arms, serene even.

"I love you too, Freed..." Levy whispered as she laid her head down on his slim yet muscular chest, her eyes closing and her breaths becoming more shallow as she fell gently into the world of sleep and dreams. Freed looked adoringly at the blue-haired woman sleeping on top of him, happy that she now felt the same for him and happy for his catharsis.

Freed picked Levy up bridal style as he got both her and himself off the bed and under the covers. The Jutsu Shiki mage smiled at the sleeping Solid Script mage sleeping next to him, giving her a light kiss on the forehead before he too had fallen asleep.

* * *

Levy shifted around in her sleep, trying to grab something that was no longer laying next to her. Slowly, Levy opened her eyes, the world was blurry until she had completely awakened. Levy looked around the room she was in, she definitely wasn't in her bed or her room at Fairy Hills. The petite woman was temporarily confused until she remembered last night's events, remembering the room as Freed's room. Levy smiled as she thought of the mint-haired man; she felt like a piece of herself has been missing since what happened with Gajeel and Lucy, and Freed had managed to fill that broken space because he loved her. And now... Levy thinks that she loves Freed back.

The female mage frowned, noticing that Freed was nowhere to be seen. Levy spotted an place object in her peripherals, something that seemed preposterous to Levy since this was _Freed's_ house and more specifically his own room, turning her head to see a seat placed in front of the bed with her clothes placed on it with a note. Levy crawled out of the bed, almost begrudgingly since it was so soft and cosy, and approached the seat with her clothes and the letter on. Levy opened the letter, not containing many words, but still read it nevertheless.

 _Dear Levy,_

 _I am most likely making breakfast downstairs._

 _I have put your clothes on this seat so that you can_

 _put them on before you leave this room, if you wish._

 _Love, Freed XX_

Levy smiled at the note as she closed it, quickly pressing it against her chest before she put it down on the bed and got dressed into the clothes she wore yesterday. Not that it was uncommon for Levy to wear the same pair of clothes for a few days in a row.

Nevertheless, Levy wanted to look good for Freed. It seems as though they may now be boyfriend and girlfriend, as Freed had confessed his feelings to her last night and Levy had discovered her own feelings for him after that, but she wasn't certain so far. When Freed explicitly refers to them as a couple, or to her as his girlfriend, then Levy will be certain that she and him are an item. It was almost strange, being in love with Freed now, just because of a confession on his part and some sex shortly after.

The image of a naked Freed appeared in Levy's head, mostly made from memories of last night. Levy blushed from the memory, especially as it ignited a fire between her legs. The blue-haired Solid Script mage began rubbing the two limps together, feeling like it was too early in the morning to start jumping Freed's bones. Or even to think about it. Levy made a sigh of relief as the fire finally died down and disappeared completely, the petite woman then making her ways to the stairs.

Levy began walking down the stairs to where Freed was most likely at, the kitchen. As she went down the wooden stairs, Levy could hear the sound of food sizzling and smell food cooking. Levy turned towards the kitchen as she finally arrived downstairs, smiling as she saw Freed. The man was facing away from her, wearing his clothes (something Levy noticed despite his long ponytail), exactly the same way he always wore it. Levy almost giggled, thinking that Freed would wear more casual clothes in the comfort of his own home. Then again, Levy was there, so maybe he was making sure that he was looking proper as usual for her, though if they are to become boyfriend and girlfriend then Freed can be allowed to wear casual clothes when she is around.

Or maybe Freed just liked to wear his clothes like that and it would have been something that he would have done even if she wasn't here.

Freed was humming to himself and his arms were moving, small sounds of clunks and scrapes were heard from in front. Levy creeped up from behind Freed, wrapping her arms around his body in an embrace, giggling as she layed her head against his back, giggling. "Morning Freed." Levy said from behind the green-haired man as she continued to hug him.

"Morning Levy." Freed said happily, stopping with what he was doing to cook breakfast, turning around and hugging Levy, giving her a kiss on the top of her head, prompting her to giggle even more. Freed let go of Levy and turned back around to the breakfast he was cooking, the aforementioned cooking smelling and sounding like it will be delicious.

"So what's for breakfast?" Levy asked, wondering what Freed was cooking.

"I'm cooking eggs with bacon and sausages and toast." Freed answered.

"I swear, Freed, you're going to end up spoiling me." Levy giggled.

"As a good boyfriend, it is my sole duty to give my girlfriend everything she deserves and wants." Freed responded, turning his head around the give the Solid Script mage a loving smile, even if only from the side, before diverting his attention back to the breakfast he was cooking for both of them. Levy blushed as Freed mentioned her being his girlfriend; it was official, they were now a couple. Though Freed had confessed to her last night, both before and after their sexual intercourse, so it must have not been much of a shock that he considered them to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Though, considering that this was Freed, Levy probably just presumed that he wouldn't just assume them as lovers just yet, especially as he knew that Levy was still getting over Gajeel mating to Lucy. But nevertheless, Freed had seen himself and her as lover and her heart couldn't disagree with him. Levy smiled as teardrops of joy escaped her eye, happy to know that she was now in love with Freed. "Levy? Do you think you could get out the plates and two knives and forks? I'm nearly done with the eggs, bacon and sausages and I think the toast will pop out of the toaster anytime soon."

Levy nodded from behind Freed, even though he couldn't see her because he was focussing on the food, yet he somehow got the message. Levy got the plates out first, knowing which cupboard they were in from memories of last night. Levy placed the two plates down near Freed, so that it was easier for him to place the food on them. Freed put the fried eggs, crispy bacon and juicy sausages on the plates before putting the pans in the sink and turning the tap, water rushing out and helping the pans cool.

Freed heard a pop from behind, the green-haired man looking back to see that the toast has finally popped out of the toaster. Freed was quick to get the toast, now burned to a golden brown, and put it down on the plates before getting the butter out of the fridge before spreading it across the cooked toast while it was still hot enough for the butter to melt in. Levy placed the cutlery near the plates; breakfast was now finally complete.

Freed and Levy made their way to the table and ate their breakfast, though this time they were eating together instead of the opposite side of each other. The new couple ate in silence, but they were happy to be with each other nevertheless; almost giving each other whispers of their love for each other with the silence. After they both finished their breakfast, Freed took the plates and cutlery to the sink and began washing them like he did last night, although this he let Levy help by allowing her to dry the plates and cutlery.

After that was over the two Fairy Tail mages sat down on Freed's couch, Levy picked up the novel from last night on the coffee table and snuggled up against Freed, the Dark Écriture mage wrapping his arms around Levy as she continued reading from where she was last night. Freed even joined in on reading the novel, even though he could recite it from beginning to end effortlessly.

"You know that we're going to have to tell our guildmates about this, right?" Levy said to Freed, not looking up from her book, especially as it was starting to read its most gripping moment yet.

"I am aware and I do not fear what their reactions will be." Freed responded, giving his girlfriend a kiss on the forehead before looking at her in suspicion. "Are you afraid of what our friends are going to do when they find out?"

Levy giggled. "No, I just know that they are going to inevitably overreact."

* * *

"So you two are now a couple?" Lucy asked, the Celestial Spirit summoner was sitting at a rectangular table, Levy and Freed sitting in front of her, with Gajeel sitting next to her with one of his muscular arms wrapped around her body (he did love and treasure his mate, after all). The two users of different variations of Letter Magic looked at each other, seeing the bottomless love they have for each other in their eyes before looking back at Lucy, both nodding simultaneously at the blonde, much to her excitement. "Awesome, Levy, I'm so happy for you. I was worried about what would happen to you after Gajeel became mated to me, so I'm happy that you managed to find love in Freed."

"Yeah, I'm also happy that I managed to find love in Freed too." Levy said happily as Freed wrapped an arm around her shoulders, the blue-haired female putting her hands on his arm and leaning against her slim yet muscular boyfriend.

Lucy giggled excitedly. "Good for you, Lev." Lucy said happily, giving her best friend a thumbs up. The blonde Celestial Spirit mage then glared at Freed, taking both him and Levy by surprise, especially as there was an almost protective look in her eyes. "Freed, if you dare break Levy's heart, I will make sure that you regret it. Levy is my best friend, and if I dare find her crying because you broke up with her or lost feelings for her, them my spirits and I will just have to pay you a visit and show you what a world of pain looks like."

Freed and Levy were both left surprised, unaware that Lucy could have such a threatening side to herself. It was true that a certain fire would ignite within her when her friends got hurt, a certain fire that made her a force to be reckoned with, but they didn't know that the possibility of someone putting her friend through a pain that she had unintentionally put the same friend through would prompt a side of the Light of Fairy Tail like this.

Gajeel had, however, grinned at his mate as he continued to hold his arm around her slender form, before moving his red eyes towards Freed. "Gonna have ta agree with my mate here, Peppermint." Gajeel said. "Even if I don't love Levy like she used to love me, she's still a friend that I care about. And she's my Bunny's best friend. So if you break Shrimp's heart and there's anything that remains of you after Bunny and her spirits are done with ya, you better hope I don't end up findin' it, 'cause there definitely _will_ not be anything of ya that remains."

Freed was the first to get over being nonplussed, blinking back into lucidity. "Do not worry. I know that I love Levy fully and truly." Freed said as Levy also came back to lucidity, the Solid Script mage quickly catching on to what was happening. "I will never break her heart, nor will I lose these feelings that I have for her. I can assure you that her heart will never again be broken."

The blonde woman and the black-haired man gave Freed a satisfactory smile. "Good." Lucy said happily before getting off her seat and walking to another table. Gajeel watched his mate, specifically the swaying of her hips, a sight that was absolutely hypnotic towards the Dragon Slayer. Gajeel grinned at his mate before following, no doubt planning to do things with her that shouldn't be done or even spoken of beyond the bed.

"Well... they sure are suddenly protective..." Levy said as she watched Gajeel and Lucy, the Dragon Slayer sitting next to the Celestial Spirit mage from where she sat on her table - drinking a strawberry milkshake - wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her neck, causing her to giggle like she was being tickled. Levy smiled as she looked at the two, no longer feeling the same level of pain - or any pain at all - as she watched them this time; now purely happy for them and their relationship. Yeah, she was indubitably in love with Freed.

"They are your close friends, and they accidently caused the same pain that they are trying to prevent." Freed said to his girlfriend, kissing her on her temple. "They don't want you to go through that same pain again. you should probably feel grateful to have friends like them."

"Yeah, I guess I should." Levy said before she happily hugged Freed back and kissed him on the lips, laughing in joy when their lips parted, her head laying down on his chest. Truly happy to find the piece of herself that went missing; and truly happy to find that lost piece in Freed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well this is something different, usually when writing crackships I make them centred around Lucy (though I am overall still kind of new to writing crackships) and I doubt that I will have many more crackship fanfics that aren't centred around the blonde (what can I say? I have a type).**

 **Anyways, I guess that Freed and Levy could work as a couple... they _do_ have a few things in common. And I will admit that it was kind of fun writing this, so hopefully it was a good read.**

 **Whatever, this is definitely an M because of the sex scene. When I first conceptualized this story, it was a Jet x Levy story, but as you can see it was changed into a Freed x Levy story when I started writing it. Nevertheless, it felt like a fun and new experience writing this.**

 **If you enjoyed this, be sure to favourite it and even review if you can think of any, but don't bother following 'cause there will not be any seconds chapters to this story. 'Kay now, bye.**


End file.
